1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head massager, and more particularly to a head massager having a distance adjustment device for adjusting a head perimeter of the head massager.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional head massager in accordance with the prior art has a helmet for wearing on user's head and massaging the user's head via a massage device that in mounted in the helmet. However, the size of the helmet of the conventional head massager is unchangeable such that some user may feel the helmet is too big and some user may feel too small. Consequently, the helmet of the conventional head massager can not provide comfort to everyone who uses it. In addition, the conventional head massager has a complicated structure and a monotone massage way.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional head massager.